The subject of the invention is a control device for electronic watches comprising a push button switch and a circuit for memorizing the input control signals derived from the pushbutton, these latter being erased from the memory, in the case where the pushbutton has been released, in synchronism with a clock signal. It also concerns a use of this device in an electronic watch having electrochromatic display.
In the control member of electronic watches, it is always advantageous to reduce to a minimum the number of mechanical devices which are subject to deterioration.
The invention has for its object a control device where, with a single push button, one can effect to the circuits of the watch two different operations in accordance with the manipulation of the push button being of short or of long duration.